The Wild Rose
by Jaymz
Summary: A tale of love and death...in true Dilandau fashion.


**_The Wild Rose_**

**_By Jaymz_**

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name was Elisa Day_

Flame red hair fluttered in the wind, Elisa rose to her feet, the sweet scent of the roses carried upon the soft summer wind. Twirling a green stemmed rose between her delicate pale fingers she made her way through the knee-length grass, it swished against the smooth fabric of her wine coloured dress. Smiling to herself she sang a soft song as she returned to her home.

Across the field of silky green grass a uniformed man watched her as she twirled round amongst the flowers, the sun shone off her hair making it look like a swirling flame.

He licked his lips, and pushed off the tree trunk. The grass beneath his feet was silently crushed as he closed the distance between himself and the dancing flame.

_From the first day I saw I knew she was the one_

_As she stared in my eyes and smiled_

_For her lips were the colour of the roses_

_That grew down the river, all bloody and wild_

Elisa stopped her dizzying dance as a flash of red and black spun through her vision. Slowly turning she faced the armour-clad man that watched her intently.

Her dark green eyes took in the man before her, he stood tall and proud silver hair glinting under the sun, hooded by strands of silver his blood red eyes never left her. Slowly she smiled up at him,

"I've never seen you here before." She said quietly, the rose spinning round absently in her fingers. He reached out and caught her hand; he lifted it up to his face and inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent of the rose.

"That's because I've never been here before." He murmured softly, a slight smile gracing his lips. A light blush tinted her ivory cheeks pink as she smiled at him gently he dropped her hand. Watching her every move, she broke the stem of the rose and slipped it into the front of his armour. He caught her wrist and raised her hand to his lips, a shudder snaked its way up her spine as he gently kissed her fingertips. Blushing as red as the rose she bit her lip and stepped backwards,

"I should go now. My father will be looking for me." Turning quickly she left him in the middle of the field.

A lazy smirk tugged at Dilandau's lips as he watched her go, his gloved hand pulled the rose out of his uniform and he stared down at the blood red contrasting against the black of his glove.

"Life and Death." He muttered to himself.

Elisa closed the door behind her and leaned her back against the smooth wood, her fingers tingled like fire and raising them to her face she smiled, her blood red lips curving into a smile.

Gently standing upright she made her way to her bedroom. Flopping down on the soft bed she closed her eyes and sang softly, the tingling upon her fingers made her giggle loud enough for her father to come into her room.

"What are you laughing at girl?" He snapped, quickly she sat up

"Nothing Poppa." He glared at her,

"Were you dreaming amongst those roses again, Elisa?" She swallowed and hung her head,

"Yes Poppa, please forgive me."

He let out a long sigh and pinned her with a dark look, "Girl do you know what the townsfolk call you? You're a disgrace to your father, just like your mother, a dreamer. And look where that got her! The grave!"

He left her and his boots thudded dully off the wooden floors of their small home. Dropping back to her bed she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, faintly she could smell the roses.

The fragrance made her think of his eyes, such beautiful eyes the colour of blood.

"And don't be stupid enough to open the door to anyone, girl." Her father threatened, Elisa rolled her eyes behind his back,

"Yes Poppa. Be careful." She waved him off as he mounted his horse and made his way towards the city.

She closed the door and smiled; throwing her arms outwards she danced round the cramped kitchen, her red hair spinning outwards like a ribbon of fire.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room_

_My trembling subsided in his sure embrace_

_He would be my first man, and with a careful hand_

_He wiped at the tears that ran down my face_

The heavy pounding upon the wooden door stopped Elisa in her twirling tracks. With a shaky hand she turned the knob of the door and peeked through the crack.

Black and red armour blocked her vision; a small smile curved the edges of her red lips.

Dilandau placed a gloved hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, Elisa stood back as the door creaked open. He leaned against the frame and smiled at her,

"You never told me your name." He grinned, his crimson eyes glinting in the dancing light of the fire. She shook her head, her tendrils of copper swishing across her cheek,

"No I didn't. And you didn't tell me yours either."

"You first." He smiled stepping into her home and closing the door behind him with his boot. She placed the rickety kitchen table between them,

"My name's Elisa Day, and what about you?"

He smiled to himself and repeated her name softly, "Elisa Day. I like it." She blushed as he grinned at her, "My name's Dilandau Albatou." He took slow, deliberate steps round the table and over to her.

She swallowed, keeping her hands at her sides so that he wouldn't see her shaking, "Nice to meet you." She croaked. A dark smile crossed his face as he took her chin in his hand,

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." He softly whispered, his thumb barely touching her bottom lip. Her eyes rose to meet his, infernos burned within his red irises, the fire reflected in his orbs making her temperature rise and a blush stain her pale cheeks. Dilandau dropped his head closer to hers and smirked as something flashed her in her forest green eyes, 'Is that anticipation I see?'

Her heart jumped against her ribs as his lips gently brushed hers; his strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned his heated kiss.

The soft bed indented as Dilandau laid Elisa down, her breath caught in her throat as she became aware of where they were. His warm kisses trailed down her neck and to her collarbone, Her eyes squeezed shut, the soft tears seeping through the lids and ran down her temples, slowly her eyes opened. Dilandau balanced himself on his hands on either side of her head,

"Have you been with a man before?" He whispered.

Swallowing thickly she shook her head, he brushed away her tears with his fingertips and softly kissed her, "It's ok."

Pressing her against the mattress Dilandau kissed away her tears and she held him close as the red sun slowly set and the sky darkened into a deadly black night.

_On the second day I brought her a flower_

_She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen_

_I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow _

_So sweet and scarlet and free?"_

As a shaft of sun filtered into her room, Elisa opened her eyes and slowly sat up; keeping the sheets up against her chest she regarded the room with sleep-hazed eyes. Her clothes were strewn across the wooden floor; the sheets upon her bed were in disarray. She was alone. Closing her eyes she dropped to the pillow where he had slept, inhaling deeply she smelt his sharp cologne.

Sloshing the garments into the cold water, Elisa poured in the soap and scrubbed her father's shirt. Her mind wandered as she thought of the night before, a bitter-sweet smile turned her lips, closing her eyes she cold still feel his skin against hers and his burning lips upon hers.

Something soft brushed her cheek and she jumped back, spinning round she saw Dilandau grinning down at her, a luscious red rose in his black-gloved hand. Her hand rose to her cheek,

"You scared me." Dilandau gave her something akin to the look of a puppy and handed her the flower.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave earlier this morning I had men to train. Forgive me?" He dipped his chin and looked up at her under black lashes,

"Of course I do." Elisa brushed the silky petals against her lips and smiled. Her twinkling dark green eyes reflected the golden rays of the late morning sun, her skin the colour of pale ivory, and the fleshy red lips that graced her angelic face forming into a ghost of a smile.

He leaned into her and whispered huskily, "Are we alone, angel?"

_On the second day he came with a single red rose_

_Said, "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"_

_I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed_

_He said, "If I show you the roses will you follow?"_

As she fell back into her untidy bed, Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her. She gasped as his lips made contact with her neck and his teeth nipped the skin at the base of her throat. Lifting himself up Dilandau looked down at her with flaming eyes, the look within them sending a cold shiver up her spine,

"If I show you the roses will you follow?" He murmured,

With her arms around his neck she drew him down to her, "Yes." She breathed.

_On the third day he took me to the river_

_He showed me the roses and we kissed_

_And the last thing I heard was a muttered word_

_As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist_

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Elisa giggled as Dilandau led her blindfolded to an unknown destination. He twirled her round and tugged the silk scarf that covered her beautiful eyes.

"Now you can."

She gasped as her eyes took in the splendour before her; next to the rushing river the bank was bejewelled with rich roses. The drops of dew glistened in the early morning light. Turning she threw her arms round him and hugged him tightly,

"They're beautiful!" She gushed smiling into his eyes.

He drew her close, "So are you."

As their lips met the roses at her feet were forgotten and all she could think of and feel was he. Pulling back, Dilandau ended the kiss and gathering her closer in his muscled arms he lay her down upon the bank in amongst the bed of flowers. Her pulse quickened when his lips graced hers once again. Faintly she heard him mutter something against her silky mouth, leisurely she raised her opened her eyes. Her heart jarred in her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the gloved hand that held his deadly sword. The flames of death that burned in his eyes chilled her to the bone as the hilt of the sword swooped down to her delicate skull.

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow_

_And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief_

_As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"_

_An' I lent down and planted a rose between her teeth_

Dilandau leant down and kissed her with all the burning passion that he felt for the flame-haired beauty. The girl was a distraction to him and Dilandau Albatou would not let anyone get in his way on his path to domination.

"All beauty must die." He murmured against her mouth as his hand unsheathed his blade. The look of horror upon her face and the lightning of fear in her green depths, served only to spur him on. With the fracture of finality he sheathed his sword and ripped a rose from its roots. Placing a soft kiss on her warm lips he closed her wide fear-filled eyes and placed the deep green stem between her lips. The dew droplets dropped from the petals and slid across her lips and slowly rolled down her cheek.

Standing Dilandau cast one final look at The Wild Rose at his feet, a cruel smile twisted his lips as his tongue darted out and licked off the droplet of blood that rolled down his gloved finger. He left then; the gentle wind fluttered the red tendrils of the young girl, a stray lock gashed across her throat, looking like a flame against the milky skin. Around her the roses danced in the wind, fallen petals picked up and coloured the breeze blood red.

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know _

_For my name was Elisa Day_

* * *

Disclaimer: _Where The Wild Roses Grow_ copyrighted Nick Cave, _Dilandau Albatou_ copyrighted Bandai & Sunrise. Be kind and tell me what you think and I'll give you all a rose. It might be a good idea to listen to the song while you read this; it sets the mood.

Edited 4th August 04


End file.
